Los amantes de Hogwarts
by Elphyra
Summary: Rose y Scorp son amantes des de hace dos años. Durante este tiempo nadie lo ha sabido. Ahora, pero, Rose siente la necesidad de decir a sus padres con quien sale. ¿Como reaccionarán los padres de Rose? ¿Y los de Scorp?
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer:_ todos y cadascuno de estos personajes son de la saga de libros _Harry Potter_, que pertanecen a la escritora J. K. Rowing. Yo solamente he escrito una historia con dos de ellos._

_Si me ponéis reviews me sentiré muy honorada. Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de críticas (buenas o malas) si no me faltan el respeto._

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Me giré. Él era ahí, ¿cómo se lo hacía por qué a cada momento que yo estaba sola, él estuviera a mi lado? Se lo debería pedir... pero ahora no.

Miré a mi alrededor mientras él me atrapaba. Esperaba que para siempre, las paredes del castillo de Hogwarts guardaran nuestro secreto. ¡Qué suerte que las paredes no hablaran!

Con una sonrisa lo saludé y él me correspondió con una de sus sonrisas de lado. No me gustaba cuando la hacía, pero él lo sabía y la hacía para molestarme.

—Nunca pararás, ¿verdad?

Me miró con mala cara. No, decididamente, jamás pararía de hacérmelo. Yo también me acerqué a él. Una distancia de menos de un metro nos separaba.

Se acercó más a mi y me hizo un beso a los labios. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué lo hacía? Me quedé paralizada, pero luego le correspondí.

Al cabo de un rato, que se me hizo corto, nos separamos otra vez. Mi cara era un libro abierto en aquél momento y él, como respuesta a mi pregunta me dijo:

—Te echaba de menos —me miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Y tú?

—Sí, pero... ¿Y si alguien nos vé?

—Le quitamos la visión de la memoria... ¡Carajos! No te ha gustado, ¿verdad?

—Eres idiota, ¿lo sabes? —le respondí con una sonrisa.

Él se despidió de mi, cuando oímos voces a la lejanía. Yo me quedé ahí, sin moverme. ¡Cómo me gustaba! Pero justamente él. Miré a mi alrededor y me apoyé a la ventana más cercana que había, mirando el pasadís con la mirada perdida. Con la otra mano me toqué, suavemente, los labios.

Hacía escasos segundos que sus labios habían tocado los mios, que sus ojos grises habían estado a tres dedos de los mios, marrones como el café. No era el primer beso y tampoco sería el último.

Sí. Salíamos juntos a las espaldas de Hogwarts. Nadie lo sabía, nadie lo debería saber. Éramos amantes.

Abajando la mano de los labios, me toqué la corbata. Era culpa suya. Por culpa del Sombrero Seleccionador, la corbata y el escudo debíamos ser amantes. Si yo hubiera ido a Ravenclaw, por lo menos no deberíamos fingir que nos odiamos, delante de los otros... pero no. Él era de Slytherin y yo... yo de Griffindor.

Claro está que este no era nuestro único problema. Él es el heredero de una de las familias más influyentes y malas del mundo mágico. Sí, los Malfoy. Y yo, yo soy una de las descendientes de una familia que para muchos es considerada una deshonra. Soy, por mi desgracia, Rose Weasley.

Si mis padres supieran quien es mi novio, me desheredarían. Me regañarían mucho y sería la Oveja negra de los Weasley, además de que dejaría – supongo – mi familia en desgracia.

Aún recuerdo lo que me dijo mi padre cuando vi a Scorp por primera vez, a la andana... _"Aquél es Scorpius. Quiero que le pases la mano por la cara en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre."_

En realidad, este es el motivo del inicio de mi rivalidad con Scorp – y de nuestra futura relación –: Yo sacaba las mejores notas de Gryffindor – y de todo Hogwarts – y él de Slyterin. Antes éramos rivales y nos odiábamos a muerte. Pero ahora ya no.

Ahora, aunque hacemos ver, delante de los otros, que nos odiamos, en realidad nos amamos.

La segunda cosa que me dijo mi padre aquella mañana de hace seis años no lo he cumplido: "... No le des demasiadas confianzas. Tu abuelo paterno no te perdonaría nunca que te cases con un mago de sangre pura". El abuelo Arthur es capaz de desheredarme y hacerme mil cosas más si se enterase que me gusta Scorpius Malfoy.

¿Por qué? Quizás sí que su padre nunca fue una muy buena persona, pero... ¡Scorp no es así! ¿Por qué la vida debe ser tan difícil y tan mezquina? A mí me gusta Scorp, pero no lo debe saber nadie porque lo tengo prohibido por los padres, por el odio de las residencias y por mil cosas más...

No puedo tener un poco de libertad con la persona que me gusta. Y la familia se piensa que soy rara porque todos encuentran imposible que ya haga sexto y aún no me guste nadie, según ellos. Nunca antes había pensado todo esto y hoy, sí. ¿Por qué?

—Rosie, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estas llorando?

Sin darme cuenta, mientras iba reflexionando sobre mi desdichada vida, me había sentado al suelo de piedra típico de Hogwarts y unas grandes y transparentes lágrimas bajaban por mi cara. Me miré a la persona que tenía a mi lado y vi que era mi prima pequeña que me miraba con cara preocupada.

—Lily, no me pasa nada —le mentí.

Lily me miró con aquella cara tan típica de James y pensé que se notaba que era la hermana predilecta de él, y con quien hacía travesuras contra Albus.

La muchacha no me creía, pero yo no podía decirle la verdad. No porqué ella fuese una chica que jura una cosa y luego hace otra, sino por qué era muy charlatana y era posible que se le escapase algo sin darse cuenta.

—Lily, de verdad, ¡no me pasa nada!

Luego noté algo dentro de mi. Todo y que me arriesgaba a tener muchos castigos, necesitaba que mi familia supiese mi – no, nuestro – secreto, que lo supiese todo Hogwarts y todo el mundo.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Hola, queridos lectores._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a la única que ha comentado. Sí, Selmc96, este capitulo es para ti._

_La resta espero que comentáis._

_En fin, nos leemos._

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Cuando convencí a la pesada de mi prima Lily de que no me pasaba nada y de que no dijera a nadie que yo había llorado, me dirigí a la Sala Comuna.

Deseaba encontrármela vacía, porque si estaba llena no podría hacer lo que quería hacer. No tuve que esperar demasiado para que estuviera vacía del todo.

Mis cosas estaban en mi habitación, pero no podía perder la oportunidad única que tenía de estar sola yéndolas a buscar, por esto cogí un pergamino de encima de la mesa.

¡Ya se le daría las gracias, al despistado que se lo había dejado! Tenía algo mejor que hacer, ahora. Cogí una pluma del mismo despistado y escribí una carta... para Scorp.

_Querido Scorp,_

_Me han pasado cosas que es mejor que las sepas ya. ¿Qué te parece quedar al lugar de siempre a la hora de siempre?_

_Te esperaré ahí,_

_R.W._

Tranquilamente podía usar mis iniciales, porqué había una chica Slytherin que se llamaba Rebecca Wilson y que estaba enamorada del mismo chico que yo. ¡Pero él me quiso a mi!

Tampoco podía alargarla demasiado por qué si alguien la interceptaba y se la leía. Él ya lo entendería porqué siempre quedábamos así: _al mismo lugar a la misma hora_.

Dejé la pluma encima de la mesa y me fui de la Sala Comuna, guardándome antes la carta en los bolsillos de mi uniforme.

Cuando llegué al Comedor, procuré hacer la mejor cara posible. Lily, durante toda la cena, me miró con una cara interrogativa. ¡Merlín, que chica! Pensaba todo el rato. Me senté de espalda a la mesa de Slytherin.

Durante toda la cena estuve en silencio, sin escuchar a mis amigas ni a las bromas de James, que estaba un poco más lejos de mí. Me debían notar rara, pero la verdad era que estaba muy nerviosa, y el nerviosismo me hizo estar callada.

Me comí la cena muy deprisa, no era difícil, y cuando me pudé escapar de ahí, lo hice aligerada. Me levanté de la mesa y durante unos segundos mi mirada se paseó por la mesa de Slytherin y me encontré con la de él.

Me subieron los colores a la cara pero por poco tiempo. Con la mirada pudé ver que ya había recibido el mensaje porque me hizo que sí con la cabeza. Le hice una pequeña sonrisa, pero no supe si la vio.

Salí del Comedor y me dirigí ahí donde había quedado con Scorp. Iba mirando de reojo, por si acaso había alguien que me veía y le tuviera que decir a donde iba a las nueve y media que no fuera mi Sala Comuna.

Faltaban diez escalones, pero contándolos llegué a cero y deje detrás de mí la escalera. Me planté delante de la puerta dónde casi siempre se me aparecía la Sala de la Necesidad.

La deseé con toda mi alma y, como cuando de pequeña hacía para desear a una cosa, cerré los ojos con mucha fuerza. Cuando los volví a abrir, me encontré delante de mi las puertas de roble de la Sala de la Necesidad. ¡Cómo me gustaban aquellas puertas!

El interior era el mismo de siempre, pero aquella vez no paré demasiada atención. Era una sala espaciada y circular, creo que siempre ha querido reflejar como son las Salas Comunas.

Tiene una chimenea, y a veces me gusta venir aquí sola. Leyendo se me pasan las horas. También tiene un grande sofá y un par de butacas bien cómodas.

Como si fuera parte de una ironía, en una de las paredes hay un enorme escudo de Slyterin y, en la otra pared, de Gryffindor. Decidme, ¿no parece una ironía? Mal gusto tiene la Sala.

Me senté en el sofá, cómodamente. No sabía a qué hora llegaría Scorp. Siempre quedábamos a _el mismo lugar a la misma hora_ y, aunque el lugar fuese siempre el mismo, la hora variaba.

Por mi suerte, no tuve que esperar mucho, llegó de seguida. Me hizo la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y que me calmaba. Funcionó y el nudo que tenía dentro mí por mi secreto, se fue durante unos segundos. Luego él vio mi cara de angustia y su sonrisa desapareció de su cara. Se sentó a mi lado, preocupado por mí.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No sé... —se me acudió en aquél momento. Hice un gesto de duda. Me continuaba mirando con su cara de preocupación. ¿Cómo se lo decía?—. Tengo la sensación —empecé, un poco teatralmente— de que debemos explicar a nuestros padres y a todo el mundo que somos novios.

Me miró con cara de alarma, muy alarmado.

—Pero si mis padres lo descubren, me matan. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —dijo—. Y los tuyos también te van a regañar.

—¡Lo sé! —aturé sus palabras repentinamente. Parecía que me buscaba todos los fallos y me quería hacer cambiar de idea—. Pero cada vez que me miro a mis primos me cuesta hacer cara de no tenerles ningún secreto. ¡Por poco lo tengo que contar a Lily!

—A mí también me cuesta —admitió al cabo de un rato—. ¡Pero es que soy el heredero de la fortuna de mis padres y si lo saben me desheredan!

¿Qué carajos me decía? ¿Sólo le importaba esto? Pe-pero...

—¡Como te pasas! —le grité, levantándome del sofá—¿Sólo te importa esto? ¡Pues jodete, que yo se lo voy a decir estas navidades! —Scorp quería decir algo, pero no le hice caso—. ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Con pasos muy grandes, me dirigí hacía la puerta. Por mi desgracia, Scorp tenía unos buenos reflejos y me cogió del brazo antes de que saliera.

Me cogió bruscamente, como jamás lo había hecho antes, y me pusó entre la pared y él antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada.

—¡Scorp! —le dije con voz asustada.

Él lo notó y me soltó. Daba igual que me cogiera del brazo, porque seguía estando prisionera de él.

—¡Lo haremos, si tú quieres! —me dijo, noté que a él no le parecía buena idea—, pero no te vayas... por favor.

Me hizo otro beso en menos de tres horas que me cogió desprevenida. Cuándo terminamos le dije:

—Me ha gustado. ¿Por Navidad?

—Por Navidad.

Tampoco era esperar demasiado. Sólo faltaban siete días por Navidad. Pero había otro tema que también me preocupaba. Scorp, cómo si me hubiera leído la mente, lo sacó:

—¿Y aceptaremos las consecuencias?


	3. Capítulo 3

_Hola, queridos lectores._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a la distintas personas que han comentado, diciéndoles que sus comentarios me gustan mucho._

_Este capítulo es muy corto, pero es que no he sabido hacerlo de otra manera para que continuase teniendo intriga :)_

_Espero que les guste._

_En fin, nos leemos._

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

—Y aceptaremos la consecuencias —repetí, como a modo de confirmación.

Nos hicimos otro beso y nos dirigimos cada uno a su Sala Comuna.

En las soledades de los pasillos del castillo, me preguntaba si había hecho bien con esta decisión. Era, por una vez en mi vida, una decisión que podía afectar gravemente. ¿Había hecho bien? Con alivio me acordé de que aún podía hacerme atrás.

¿Hacerme atrás? Mientras ya llegaba delante del retrato intenté hacerme fuera de la mente estas ideas. ¡Qué idiotez! El orgullo de los Gryffindores me lo impedía y por lo cuál, aceptaría las consecuencias que salieran de mis propios actos.

Pasaron los días rápidamente y, antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, ya estaba en el Hogwarts Express de viaje de vuelta para pasar las _maravillosas_ vacaciones de Navidad con mi familia.

Llegó el tren a la estación más o menos a la misma hora que siempre. Cuándo bajé, intenté reaccionar como siempre pero una parte de mí no podía hacerlo.

Llegué a casa y lo primero que hice fue estirarme en la cama y, mirando las nubes, procurar tranquilizarme. Me llamaron a cenar. Me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa porque era mañana el día de Navidad y, por consecuencia, el día que decidimos que se los diríamos.

Recuerdo que aquella noche me la pase en vela, incapaz de dormir. ¿Quien dormiría cuando la mañana siguiente debía hacer algo como lo que hacía yo? Yo, por lo menos, no.

Me levanté de la cama —sí, había conseguido dormir— y me fui hacía la cocina, dónde había mi madre cocinando. Almorcé sin mucha gana, de hecho no tenía ni pizca, pero me obligué a mí misma hacerlo.

Un par de horas más tarde, nos fuimos a la casa de mi tío Harry y mi tía Ginny, que era dónde había las suficientes habitaciones para alojarnos a todos un par de días y era la más grande de todas.

Ahí había toda mi familia, ya, que estaba esperándonos. Un momento ideal para decírselo, pensé con ironía. ¡Me iban a matar!

El primer plato fue, como siempre, buenísimo. Canelones de pollo y pastas de patata. A Al nunca le había gustado las pastas de patata y James, sabiéndolo le había transfigurado el plato de canalones en pastas de patata.

Al cabo de una hora, las postras estuvieron encima de la mesa. No podía esperar más, al cabo de un rato todos se irían y perdería mi oportunidad.

Me miré la mesa y la gente que había sentado en ella. Como si fuera por primera vez, me dí cuenta de que todos los primos habíamos crecido y ya no éramos niños pequeños.

Ahora el mayor era Ted Lupin, que ya tenía veinticinco años, y la más pequeña era Roxane Weasley, con trece años. Los demás primos y primas estábamos entre ellos dos. ¡Dios, que rápido habíamos crecido!

—Tengo que deciros algo.

Toda la mesa me miró. ¡Rayos! Me subieron los colores a la cara y el desgraciado James hizo un comentario al respeto. Cuando conseguí calmarme, con voz neutra les dije:

—Tengo novio.

Mi voz no era de alegría, ¡claro que no!, porque aún faltaba que supieran quien era. La reacción de mi familia, ¡ilusos que no se esperaban el peor!, fue de alboroto general —sobretodo James—. Sentí comentarios por el estilo de "_¡Ya era hora!_" o "_¿Cuanto tiempo hace que lo tienes?_".

—Des de hace dos años y medio, James.

No se lo creyó, pero insistí tanto que terminó por creérselo. Hice una sonrisa forzada mientras esperaba, no sé porque, que fueran ellos los que me pidieran quien era mi novio. ¡Sin pregunta no se los iba a decir!

Mi abuelo me miro des de su puesto como jefe de mesa y me dijo, notablemente interesado:

—¿Y quién es el afortunado, Rosie?

Tragué saliva despacio, mientras pensaba en las cuatro palabras que tanto temía... ¡eran sólo cuatro palabras de nada! Levanté la cabeza y me miré a mi abuelo, mientras le decía:

—Scorpius Malfoy, abuelo Arthur.

Pasaron muchas cosas a la vez. La cara del abuelo cambió. Mis primas más pequeñas —Roxanne, Lucy y Molly II— se atragantaron con la comida o con su propia saliva, nunca supe con qué. A Lily le cayó la cuchara al plato, mientras me miraba con cara alarmada.

Louis y Dominique —esta última había llegado expresamente de Francia por la comida familiar— dijeron: _"Que dites-vous, Rosie?" _en francés. Victorie me miraba como si estuviera loca-loca por cerrarme en un manicomio y no dijo nada. Fred y James, que jugaban a Quidditch en la escuela y sabía mucho de la rivalidad entre ambas residencias, dijeron: "¡Cojones!" y "¿Qué?" respectivamente.

Al, mi querido primo —con el que me relacionaba más— me miró como si fuera una alíen y, cuando consiguió tragar la comida, dijo: "¿Y llevas dos años así?".

La reacción de los mayores fue distinta, pero algo por el estilo. Estaban todos callados, sin decir ni una palabra. Silencio y más silencio. Hasta que mi abuelo Arthur me gritó:

—¿Qué has dicho, Rose Weasley?


	4. Capítulo 4

_¡Hola!_

_Estoy contenta con los comentarios que he recibido... a ver si hay más :)._

_Lo siento, pero la reacción de los Malfoy no la tendréis como muchos queréis._

_Las razones son dos: una, esta historia ya la tenía escrita y solo la estoy modificando. _

_Dos, para darles una pequeña sorpresa ;)_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo..._

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Estaba muy enfadado, pero yo ya me lo temía algo por el estilo. Por lo menos, ahora mi familia ya lo sabia y yo estaba tranquila.

—Rose, ¡te dije que ni quería que te relacionaras con este chico!

—Per, papá —le respondí yo a mi padre—, ¿por qué no?

—Porque, Rosie —me dijo mi madre. No parecía tan alterada como mi padre o mi abuelo pero...—, es Slytherin y, por encima de todo, ¡un Malfoy!

—¿No queréis que salga con él porque es Malfoy? —¿Sólo por esto? Ahora eran ellos quienes tenían prejuicios—. Pues...

—Es un Malfoy, sí —me talló mi abuelo—, pero su familia es una de las peores que hay por encima de la capa de la Tierra. Así, chica, ya te puedes ir olvidándote de él.

—¡Abuelo! Scorp no es así —lo defendí yo—, quizá si que sus padres y su familia fueron malos pero él no.

¡Maldición! Scorp es Malfoy, yo soy Weasley... pero, por Merlín, ¿quién decía que no me podía enamorar de él?

—¿El problema cuál es? —pregunté, y sin dejarlos decir nada más, añadí—. Si el problema es su familia, os recuerdo que esta casa es de Sírius Black... ¿Y por qué aceptasteis hacer la cede de la Orden del Fénix aquí? ¡Merlín! ¡Esto es la casa de los Black!

—Rose —me dijo mi tío Harry—, no mezclas cosas que no son.

—¿Por qué? —dije de manera provocativa.

—Te niego que te relaciones con él —me dijo mi padre con una voz seria que no había oído nunca en él— o tomaremos medidas de la situación.

Llegué a un extremo en el que ya no era capaz de controlarme. Tiempo después me arrepentí de aquellas palabras que salieron de mi boca. ¿Por qué no me callé? ¿Por qué dije a mis padres con quien salía?

—¡Os odio! —grité a mi familia—. A tú, papá, porque... porque sí. A tu, mamá, porque venga la libertad de los elfos, de los centauros o de quien sea pero ¿y la mía, qué? I os odio a todos porqué no me gusta la familia donde he nacido... ¡Si por lo menos hubiera nacido en una familia donde pudiera hacer lo que me diera la gana! ¡OS ODIO!

Después de callarme, me dí cuenta de que estaba levantada en la mesa. ¡Era Navidad! ¿Por qué me había enfadado así? Ya sabía yo las consecuencias que llegarían después de mis actos... ¿Por qué no me callé? No solo me había amargado el día a mí misma, sino que también lo había amargado a mi familia.

—Castigada a tu habitación, Rose —me dijo mi padre antes de que me pudiera sentar—. ¡Y no sales hasta que te lo digamos!

—¡Encantada! Por lo menos no os tendré que ver.

Y me fui de ahí cerrando la puerta tras mí con fuerza. Mientras subía hacía mi habitación, lágrimas de rabia y de odio salían de mis ojos. Maldita familia, malditos todos. Tenía ganas de gritar, de sacarlo todo fuera de mí... pero solo lo hubiera empeorado todo.

Me senté en mi cama, controlando la puerta. Al cabo de unas horas llenas de aburrimiento, mientras todas las nubes se habían movido por el cielo, me llamaron. Bajé, más relajada. Ya debía ser el día siguiente, pensaba, pero en realidad aún era el día de Navidad.

Entré en el comedor. Delante de mí solo había mis padres, totalmente serios, y nadie más. Toda mi familia había desaparecido de ahí. No me gustaba nada. Me iban a castigar, pero sería un castigo muy grande. O por lo menos, lo suficiente grande como para decírmelo a mí sola.

¿Por qué? ¿Por la reacción? Aún no lo sabía.

—Rose, es inadmisible lo que has hecho. ¿Cómo se te ha acudido hacerlo y no decirnos nada? Estas cosas no...

_Bla, bla y ¿bla? _No me apetecía escuchar lo que mis padres tuvieran que decir de mí y para mí en aquel momento. No era, yo, una chica malcriada que no escuchaba lo que decían mis padres, pero en aquel momento no me interesaba. Por mi desgracia, oyé las últimas palabras.

—... que lo veas. Por esto, irás a Beauxbatons. ¿Claro?

¿Perdonad? ¿Qué había dicho mi madre? En mi mente aquellas dos palabras no podían estar de lado. Jamás Beauxbatons y Rose irían de lado. ¿Esto era mi castigo? ¡Por la barba de Merlín! No me podían castigar de esto... ¡Jamás! Mis pensamientos iban muy rápidos y dije "¿¡Qué!" sólo diez segundos después de que ellos dijeran las tres malditas palabras que me cambiarían para siempre mi futuro.

Aquel "¿¡Qué!" fue un "qué" que se oyó des de muy lejos, y muy fuerte, expresaba la furia, la sorpresa y la indignación de una chica de dieciséis años delante de una noticia que no quería oír nunca. Mi furia, mi sorpresa y mi indignación.

—Lo que te hemos dicho —me repitió mi madre—, irás a Beauxbatons el curso que viene.

Aquellas noticias fueron veneno y aquella noticia amenazaba de entrar en el cerebro. Pero no quería aceptarlas. ¡Jamás me iría a Beauxbatons! Nadie me obligaría a hacer lo que yo no quería hacer. Pero en aquellos tiempos aún estaba debajo la tutela de mis padres y había de hacer todo lo que me decían.

Sin admitirlo demasiado aún, me levante de la silla sin que nadie me hubiera dado permiso y sin que tuvieran tiempo de decirme nada, ya había salido por la puerta de la cocina. Volvía a llorar, jamás lo había hecho tanto.

Llegué a mi habitación y me mordí la lengua porqué encima de mi escritorio había el búho de Scorpius con, evidentemente, su carta. Se saqué las lágrimas que me salían con la manga del jersey de lana roja y abrí la carta.


	5. Capítulo 5

_¡Hola!_

_Lo siento, "Hola", pero no puedo hacer lo que dices tú por dos razones:_

_1. Lo que tengo planeado que pase no podría pasar y_

_2. Ya hay otro fic dónde pasa una cosa muy parecida y sería plagio. ¿No crees?_

_Estoy muy contenta de vuestros reviews, a ver si hay más._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo..._

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

_Querida Rose,_

_espero que tus padres contigo hayan sido mejores que los míos conmigo, lo que seguramente debe ser muy posible (más de lo que creo)._

_¿Sabes qué, querida? El año que viene no podremos ver. Aquí me tienes: desheredado de la gran fortuna que los Malfoy y los Black habían ido recopilando a lo largo de sus generaciones por amor y enviado lejos de Hogwarts para que no sepa admirar tu belleza __—__por dentro y por fuera__— __con la que la Naturaleza te había dotado para que me hechizaras cada vez que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos de Hogwarts._

_Me he escapado de casa. Traquila __—__antes de que te alteres demasiado__—__, déjame decirte que lo ha hecho por voluntad propia. Nadie me ha echado de mi casa, lo he decidido yo solo. Mi padre me ha dejado claro que si renegaba de ti y te olvidas-con mucho esfuerzo por su parte-me habría vuelto a aceptar como Malfoy __—__ahora no soy ni un Malfoy._

_Yo le he dejado claro que a ti no te olvida con todo el oro del mundo y que la cuestión no era la que he mencionado ante __—__la que decía mi padre__— __y que no era una cuestión de que si les parecía bien que seas mi novia. La verdadera cuestión era que yo les anunciaba que tú eras mi novia, y que si te aceptan muy bien __—__un poco de tolerancia por su parte__— __pero que si no te aceptan quería decir que no se adaptaban a los nuevos tiempos y que marchaba de casa._

_Como ya te he dicho antes, he ido de casa. No te preocupes por mí, me sé cuidar solo __—__además, con cuatro días soy mayor de edad, así que podré hacer magia sin que me la detecten. Si quieres, porque no huimos juntos? Olvidemos esta sociedad nada tolerante que hace que desde hace más de mil años las residencias se odien y los diferentes estatus de sangre no se puedan mezclar y huimos nosotros __—__por nuestra cuenta__— __y vamos a vivir donde sea._

_Envíame tu respuesta con mi búho, que lógicamente sabe donde estoy._

_Te quiero,_

_Scorpius._

_PSD: Siento no poderte decir donde estoy, pero lo hago por seguridad. _

¡Estas eran las malditas consecuencias! Fue lo primero que pensé cuando terminé de leer la carta. Scorpius que no podía —más bien no quería— volver a casa ya que la situación estaba un poco mal y que tampoco podría volver a Hogwarts, ya que sus padres lo podrían obligar a volver a casa y él mismo hubiera caído en la trampa.

Jamás lo volvería a ver... ¡Jamás! El corazón se me aturó. No, delante mi no cabía ninguna perspectiva sin Scorpius. Sin él mi futuro era negro como la noche y, por desgracia, como el dolor.

Hubiera querido volver a aquél día en el que estuvimos en la Sala de la Necesidad y callarme antes de decirle a Scorp mis preocupaciones. O haber dicho "Yo no acepto las consecuencias", con esto bastaba como para que este presente no se hubiera realizado jamás.

Un sonido del búho me hizo volver a la crua realidad, una realidad que cada vez me gustaba menos. Giré la carta que me había enviado Scorpius, dispuesta a escribirle la respuesta ahí. ¡Y que se quede él sus palabras! Pensé, mientras buscaba una pluma por mi desordenado escritorio.

_Querido Scorpius,_

_no sabes ahora lo que odio el día en el que decidimos aceptar las consecuencias o decidí decir a los padres que éramos novios._

_No sabes la vergüenza que he notado cuando me has dicho que tú me has defendido de tal manera ante tu familia... Mi querido Scorpius, yo no lo hecho así, porqué te juro que mis padres me iban a matar. ¿Lo has hecho realmente por qué me amas —solamente — o también ha influido tu tendencia a hacer justamente lo contrario a lo que te pide tu padre? Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Me da igual. Lo hecho, hecho está._

_Sobre mi situación: me han enviado a la fin del mundo. No, de verdad, a la otra banda del canal de la Mancha. Sí, a partir del curso que viene seré una digna alumna de Beauxbatons. Detente, no se te ocurra hacer ninguna locura. Me voy a Beauxbatons y nos veremos de aquí un año y medio, cuándo yo sea oficialmente mayor de edad y haya acabado mis estudios._

_Sé que pensarás que es una locura lo que te digo, pero ¿por qué no vuelves a Hogwarts, idiota? ¿Que no ves que si no vas a tus estudios no harás nada bueno en tu futuro? ¿De qué trabajarás, eh? Bueno, perdóname. Te estoy regañando cuando lo debería hacer con mi misma. Solo quiero decir —y no me salgas con tu comentario de que me parezco a mi madre— que no hagas locuras. Detente y razona las cosas, ¡Merlín!, y no las empeores más que ahora._

_Recuerda que tus estudios son vitales para tu futuro, Scorpius, y que no los envíes a la mierda por haber reñido con tus padres. ¿Qué harás cuando seas mayor? Había olvidado que eres un Malfoy. ¡Oh, ahora no eres ni esto! ¿Qué harás? ¿Ya no tendrás la influencia de tus padres, Scorpius, ya que estás desheredado... Detente y no se te ocurra hacer ninguna locura. Piensa en tu futuro, ¿eh, Malfoy?_

_Te quiero más que tú a mí,_

_Rose._

_PSD: Me he leído la carta y me he dado cuenta que te he estado regañando toda la estona... como ya he dicho antes que debería hacerlo con mí misma._

__Doblegué la carta y se la entregué al impaciente búho de Scorpius, que salió volando hacía donde fuese que estuviera él. ¡Merlín, que estuviera a salvo!


	6. Capítulo 6

_¡Hola!_

_Me han gustado mucho vuestros reviews. Lo siento si este fic no está sucediendo _TODO_ lo que queríais que pasara, porqué lo escribí para mi hace mucho tiempo y ahora he decidido subirlo._

_Calculo que faltan entre tres y cuatro capítulos, así que disfrutadlos que son pocos ;) _

_¿Qué pasará al final? ¿Cómo terminará? ¿Por qué no ponéis vuestras teorías, lo que pensáis que puede pasar? (Aunque dudo que lo adivináis todo)._

_Estoy muy contenta de vuestros reviews, a ver si hay más._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo..._

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

Si digo "Mi vida en Beauxbatons no fue mala", estoy diciendo una mentira. Lloraba mucho y no hablaba con nadie. No era que echase de menos a mi familia o a mis amigas o... Solamente que no quería pasar más tiempo sin él. Sin su sonrisa.

Había intentado escapar, pero me habían encontrado. Después de que me pillasen por tercera vez consecutiva, me tumbé a mi cama y me eché a llorar. Mis compañeras me intentaban consolar —¡A mí! A la chica que no hablaba con ellas ni siquiera cuándo coincidía con una para hacer las tareas de la casa — pero las despedí de la mejor manera que pude.

Intentaba tapar mis sollozos y mis llantos con la cara escondida en la almohada. Pero no lo conseguía demasiado bien.

Evidentemente, esto preocupaba a mi familia pero yo estaba de esta manera porque no quería tener amigos. Ya tenía a Scorpius. ¡De amigas tampoco quería! Ya tenía mis amigas de Hogwarts, si seguíamos siendo amiga, claro. No había hablado con ellas desde hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo, no había hablado con ellas desde el verano, antes de irme aquí.

Pensé en él, y me hice una idea mental de cómo era. Con una sonrisa mezclado de lágrimas pude comprobar que aún tenía la memoria visual intacta. ¿Cómo se lo debería pasar? Hacía tiempo que no recibía ninguna carta suya. Cállate, Rose pensé ahora estás a la otra banda del mar. ¿Cómo quieres que tus cartas le lleguen deprisa?

¡Como lo echaba de menos! No podía más porque mi mente me bombardeaba cada noche con sueños de momentos que había pasado con él. Unos ratos que me gustaría volver a revivir, y que no fueran con recuerdos. Pero ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de decir a los padres que me gustaba Scorpius o de nacer en aquella familia, nunca lo sabría.

No puedo más. Ni siquiera volveré a casa por Navidad —¡antes muerta!—, así que no lo vería hasta... Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que esperar más de medio maldito año para volver a verlo? Ya no tenía ganas de volver intentarme escapar, porqué si esta vez tampoco lo conseguía mi vida tendría que terminar.

¡No puedo más! O lo veo y hablo con él cara a cara —ya no me bastaba con las cartas que nos enviábamos mutuamente— o haría alguna locura de las grandes; sí, una locura de la cuál mi familia se arrepentiría haber decidido enviarme a la maldita Beauxbatons cuándo les dice que estaba enamorada de Scorpius.

Estaba destrozada. ¿Cómo había conseguido sobrevivir tres meses? Tenía ganas de volver a Inglaterra y... volver a verlo. Esto era lo único que me mantenía con vida. Volvía a pensar en él. ¿Dónde estaría? No me lo decía.

¿Por qué? ¿Por no hacerme sufrir si lo pasaba mal? ¡Merlín! Que estuviera bien, por favor.

Estaba segura que si alguien alguna vez —aunque fuese raro— me pidiese cuál fue el castigo más severo que me había puesto mi familia, se lo diría sin dudarlo. Este castigo, separarme de la persona que amaba con locura.

Solamente de una cosa estaba segura: a mis hijos no los castigaría con aquello. Los traumas de la adolescencia me lo privarían, estaba segurísima. Ah, y si tenía hijos, claro, porqué nunca se sabe...

Al cabo de un rato volvieron las compañeras de habitación —para dormir— y fingí que ya estaba dormida por no tener que hablar con ellas. Siempre lo hacía. Me acostaba antes o después que ellas, pero nunca con ellas.

Pasé las peores fiestas de Navidad posibles. Unas fiestas que me hubiera gustado que me hubieran hecho el hechizo "Obliterar" encima de ellas y no tener que sufrirlas. Pero nadie lo hizo.

Con el buen tiempo me revive un poco y, tras tantos meses, me empezó a gustar estar en esta escuela. Claro está que jamás superaría a la mi querida Hogwarts. Volví a tener otras amigas —acepté a las compañeras de habitación, que se mostraron muy amables conmigo— y me lo volví a pasar bien.

Las notas subieron y en el segundo trimestre conseguí sacar las mismas notas que hacía en Hogwarts. Incluso conseguí perdonar a mi familia porqué ya no veía tanto todo esto como un castigo —a Scorpius lo vería cuándo volviese en el verano y luego NADA me separaría de él— si no como una auténtica oportunidad.

En mi calendario se iban tachando los días y cada vez más se acercaba aquél 31 de Junio en el cuál volvería a pisar mi querida Inglaterra. Las cartas de Scorpius parecían más animadas y no eran más que un puente entre lo que sucedió y lo que sucedería en dos meses y medio, cuando fuese el 31 de Junio.

En mi autentica felicidad, aunque mi vida tuviese muchos planes de futuro, sucedió algo que me cambió la vida tal y como yo la conocía: la muerte.


	7. Capítulo 7

_¡Hola!_

_Me han gustado mucho vuestros reviews. Lo siento si este fic no está sucediendo _TODO_ lo que queríais que pasara, porqué lo escribí para mi hace mucho tiempo y ahora he decidido subirlo._

_Disfrutadlo! Quedan otro y se acaba —si no queréis el Epílogo, claro._

_Estoy muy contenta de vuestros reviews, a ver si hay más._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo..._

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

Bajé del tren muggle que me había llevado desde el aeropuerto. El frío aire de Londres me tocó y mis cabellos rubios volaron con el viento. Nadie me había ido a recibir a la estación, ya me lo esperaba. Arresté mi pesada maleta —que gracias a un hechizo no pesaba tanto— hasta la salida. Mientras veía el paisaje londinense, de mis labios salió la sonrisa Malfoy, como decía mi dulce Rosie. Y pensé en ella, en su cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos marrones, su cara pecosa... y sus labios.

Esperaba que no hubiera cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi en Hogwarts. Nuestros padres nos habían prohibido vernos pero aún así nos habíamos ido escribiendo desde entonces. En la última carta que recibí de ella, hacía dos semanas, me había dicho que ella volvía la semana que viene de Beauxbatons.

Antes de entrar en el Caldero Chorreante, cuando aún estaba en la calle, se puso a llover sobre el suelo ya mojado de lluvias anteriores. Abrí la puerta del mundo mágico, donde pertenecía y había nacido, y el aire caliente del interior de el Caldero Chorreante me envolvió. Los olores de las diferentes bebidas y la tufo de tabaco llenaron mi nariz. También sentí el olor de una poción pero no supe ver dónde estaba y tampoco adiviné cuál era. Atravesé el Caldero Chorreante hasta el Callejón Diagon tan rápido como pude. Estaba cansado del viaje y no tenía ganas de pararme con nadie.

La lluvia que caía hizo que mi cabello rubio con gomina se quedara mojado. Me daba igual, cuando llegara a mi cuarto ya me secaría. Se alzó un poco de aire frío y todo se removió. A lo lejos vi un diario tirado por el suelo, se levantó otra oleada de viento y una página muelle voló hasta mis pies. Yo, aunque llevara pantalones largos, noté el contacto de la página en mis piernas. Me hizo estremecer.

La cogí y vi que era la página de esquelas del diario mago más famoso de Inglaterra. Como hacía siempre antes de arrugar un papel, me lo miré detenidamente. Lo hacía con cualquier papel que encontraba y quería romper o arrugar desde el día que sensze querer voy arrugar el dibujo que mi prima pequeña me había hecho y había dejado sobre mi mesa, llena de trastos.

Repasé los nombres: L. J. Smith, E. Jones, P. Walberstood, I. Abbot... pero mi mirada se detuvo sobre un solo nombre, que se me quedó grabado con letras de fuego en mi cabeza: R. Weasley. Rosie... dijo mi vocecita interior, que a veces —como esta— parecía la _vocecita de la Lógica._

La fecha de la muerte era de hacía tres días y la de entierro era de ayer, como la fecha del diario. ¿No sería mi amada Rose? La lluvia había hecho ilegible la fecha de nacimiento: 28 de mayo de 20... ¿2000 qué? ¿2003, 2006, 2008 o 2009? El agua había borrado los últimos números y no ponía la edad de la fallecida. Era chica, eso lo ponía.

Si era Rose todo cuadraba. Recordaba que había nacido a finales de mayo pero tenía la mente colapsada por la noticia que no recordaba del día. Y también cuadraba debido a que la última carta que había recibido de ella era de hacía una semana y la que yo le envié luego no me la había respondido.

Si se había suicidado, ¿por qué no me había contado las intenciones? Enfadado con todo el mundo arrugué el papel, con toda la furia que pude. Pero no lo tiré... era lo que me había dicho su muerte. De mis ojos caían lágrimas, que se mezclaron con la lluvia, mientras pensaba Todo cuadra, la fecha de nacimiento y de muerte, y la fecha en la que recibí su última carta.

Al cabo de un rato pensé que al menos tenía que ir a ver su tumba. Mientras intentaba abrir el papel de nuevo para saber el cementerio me pasaron mil pensamientos por la cabeza... pero cabe estuvo suficiente tiempo como para que se merezca la pena de explicar. Estaba plantado en medio del Callejón Diagon. Detrás de mi estaba el muro donde, al otro lado, estaba el Caldero Chorreante. Vino otra ola de viento y me estremecí de frío.

Finalmente, conseguí abrir el papel de nuevo sin que se me desgarrara en las manos. Costaba entender el lugar pero al cabo de unos minutos bien buenos de intentar descifrar el texto llegué a la conclusión que era 'El cementerio de Goldric's Hollow'. Sin pensar con nada y teniendo el papel en la mano, fui ahí teletransportandome.

Aparecí a las puertas del Cementerio de Goldric's Hollow. Al igual que en Hogwarts, no se podía teletransportarse dentro. Me encantaban las puertas del Cementerio, las barras de hierro retorciéndose y arriba de todo puntiagudas. Eran iguales que las puertas de mi casa, pero las de casa las odiaba y en cambio las del cementerio me gustaban más. Nunca sabré el porqué de esta preferencia.

Estaba solo cuando miré a mi alrededor. La lluvia, que ya no caía, había hecho que la gente no saliera de su escondite, de su casa.

Antes de llegar a la tumba de Rose me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Yo ya no necesitaba horarios, ni nada que me dijera que a la hora de comer no tienes que estar a las puertas de un cementerio.

Empecé a caminar, iba con lentitud porqué no había que ir con prisas. Una parte de mí me decía que no era Rose quien había muerto porque en el fondo no lo podía aceptar.

Demasiado joven para morir.


	8. Capítulo 8

_¡Hola!_

_Me han gustado mucho vuestros reviews. Lo siento si este fic no está sucediendo _TODO_ lo que queríais que pasara, porqué lo escribí para mi hace mucho tiempo y ahora he decidido subirlo._

**Este es el último capítulo. Si quieren epílogo avisen.**_  
_

_Estoy muy contenta de vuestros reviews, a ver si hay más._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo..._

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

No había que pedir donde estaba la tumba de R. Weasley, el trayecto de los pasos de las personas que habían seguido el trayecto del coche funerario volador era marcado en el suelo fangoso. Iba siguiendo los pasos como un detective sigue las de su sospechoso.

Cuando era más pequeño e iba al cementerio a ver las tumbas de la bisabuela o de quien fuera, me miraba las otras tumbas. Las lápidas, las letras y el dibujo que en alguna lápida había. Pero en aquel momento no me interesaba... ¿Por qué fijarme en las otras tumbas como cuando era pequeño? 'Cuando era pequeño'... Era inocente de pequeño, y no pensaba en la Muerte porque era algo que pasaba a los demás, no a mí. ¡Malditos pensamientos infantiles!

Finalmente, llegué a la tumba. La lápida se veía que era nueva, comparada con las otras. Parecía que brillara. Bajo el nombre decía "Querida hija, prima, sobrina y nieta: nunca te olvidaremos a ti, y los momentos que vivimos contigo". Finalmente encaré me a lo que temía. Que no sea ella, que no sea ella... iba pensando.

Ponía:

Roxanne Weasley, 28 de mayo de 2009 – 29 de junio de 2024.

No era la Rosie, me sentí aliviado. Al mismo tiempo, me inundó un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza hacia la Roxanne. La intenté recordar, pero no me salía del todo su rostro. Siempre había sido eclipsada, o por su hermano - un buen jugador de quidditch - o por sus primos. Una de las pegas de ser un Weasley, hay tantos que al final no sobresale nadie.

Con un movimiento de varita hice aparecer un ramo de flores, y lo dejé en la tumba bajo la frase y el nombre, junto a los otros ramos que habían.

Se levantó otra remolino de viento y gracias a él me di cuenta de que detrás de mí había alguien con un horrible perfume a olor a nardos. Era chica. Me giré para mirarla y vi que me miraba fijamente, bajo la capucha negro de la capa que llevaba puesta y que la envolvía toda.

—Sabía que vendrías, pensando de que era la Rose.

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunté, molesto de hablar con alguien que no sabía quién era.

—Lucy Weasley. —me dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha.

Yo le iba a preguntar '¿y Rose dónde está?' pero sólo había abierto la boca para formular la pregunta que ella me la respondió:

—A la hora del té en la banda muggle del tren de la escuela —me miró, como si intentase que me diera cuenta de que era algo que, en el fondo, no me debería decir—. Hoy.

—Gracias ...

Salí de los límites del cementerio, dejando atrás Lucy ante la tumba de Roxanne. Cuando volví a aparecer estaba rodeado con cuatro paredes, en un metro cuadrado. Había ido a parar a los servicios públicos de la estación de tren muggle de Kings Cross. ¡Qué irónico!

Antes de salir del lavabo miré mi reloj, para saber la hora. Mi reloj, muggle y digital, marcó las 15:11. La Rose volvía a las 17:00 de Beauxbatons.

Respiré fondo —¡la iba a ver después de más de un año!— y me dirigí hacía dónde salía ella. Mi dulce y querida Rose.

En un vagón de un tren muy largo que iba hacia la contaminada Londres desde el soleada Paris, había una chica con los ojos vidriosos y la mirada perdida en el paisaje que transcurría a grande velocidad ante él. Esta era yo.

Mis pensamientos los ocupaba una sola persona: mi prima pequeña Roxanne, que había muerto. ¿Por qué te has tenido que morir tú? Tenías 15 años terminaditos de hacer.

Tenía ganas de volver a casa, y aunque quizás no me perdonarás nunca del todo, estaríamos todos juntos y volveríamos a vernos. Pero, Roxie, ahora ya no será posible... Ni ahora ni nunca, porque faltas tú. Ah, ¿sabes qué? Nuestra prima Victorie está embarazada —tú ya sabes de quién— pero es un niño... Sino sopongo que le habrían puesto Roxanne, aunque no lo sé porque tú eras única.

Como te echo de menos, ya. Cuando me pusieron el castigo que me envió al otro lado del mundo —casi—, tú fuiste de las pocas personas de la familia que me intentó consolar... No sabes ahora como te lo agradezco.

El tren afloja la velocidad, los interesados en salir de allí se acercan la puerta de salida, yo también. Espero pacientemente que el tren se vacíe, no me gusta salir primera y con empujones. Ya no queda nadie que quiera bajar, y subir aún menos porque es la ultima parada del tren.

Miraba a los peldaños del tren para bajar sin hacerme daño, cuando alguien se me dirigió:

- Bonjour damiselle. ¿Le ha ido bien el viaje?

Le respondí mientras me paraba para bajar los peldaños y levantaba la mirada para ver quién me hablaba.

- Bonjour mon... —me quedé unos segundos petrificada. Él ... Y su sonrisa—. ¡Scorpius!

Me tiré en sus brazos desde arriba del tren y me puse a llorar de tristeza por Roxanne y de alegría por estar en casa y de todo lo que le había añorado a él. Cuando finalmente, al cabo de muchos minutos, nos dimos separar nos hicimos un beso, como si todo el tiempo que habíamos estado separados hubiera borrado y no hubiera pasado nada.

¿Y los padres? Pues por una vez en la vida que las cosas no sean como ellos quieren.


	9. Epílogo

****¡Buenos días!

Les prometí el epílogo y aquí lo tienen. Es muuuuy largo, así que disfrutenlo.

Con este capítulo termino todo el fic ;) pero tranquilas, que me tendrán de vuelta pronto porqué tengo otra idea en la cabeza.

PSD: Diganme: ¿Soy buena o debería dejarlo?

* * *

**Epílogo — El final de esta historia y el principio de muchas otras**

Era un otoño caluroso, ya que aquel verano lo había sido mucho. A todos los calendarios de Inglaterra marcaba 1 de Septiembre... para todos los y las muggles, aquel día era un día cualquiera pero para todos y todas las personas magas, no lo era. En todas las casas donde había brujos, había movimiento. Los adolescentes de entre 11 y 17 años comenzaban el curso que les correspondía en la escuela de magia y brujería Hogwarts.

En una de estas casas vivía yo, con mis padres y mi hermano pequeño.

Me estaba duchando, y notaba las gotas de agua caer por mi cuerpo. Dentro de la diminuta ducha hacía calor, comparado con el aire del resto de la casa. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba el pesado de mi hermano pequeño, que llevaba como veinte minutos remugando de que le dejara ir al baño. Pero yo me estaba duchando... y además él podía ir al baño de abajo.

Sentí los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a la puerta, y cuando habló adiviné que era mi madre.

—Simon, ¿se puede saber qué haces ante la puerta del aseo si aún no has desayunado? ¡Abajo a desayunar!

—Pero, mamá... ¡Anne tiene el lavabo ocupado y yo no puedo ir!

''Anne ...'', esa soy yo. Me llamo Roxanne Malfoy, pero como a la familia ya hubo una Roxanne, a mí me dicen Anne. Nunca me he planteado si estoy orgullosa de tener el mismo nombre que ella ... si me toca morirme a los 15 años, no estoy orgullosa. Sentí que mamá decía:

—¡Hay un lavabo abajo, si no es que alguie lo ha cambiado de lugar...!

Pero el aseo de abajo está pintado con tonos rojizos, como la residencia de Gryffindor y no necesito ser el Sombrero Seleccionador para saber que mi querido hermano irá a partir de hoy en la Residencia de Slytherin... cómo papá Y así fue porque sentí que Simon decía que por encima de su cadáver iría al baño de abajo ya que él es un Malfoy y los Malfoy van a Slytherin ... pero también somos Weasley, hermanito, y los Weasley van a Gryffindor.

—Anne, ¡sale ya del lavabo! Que llegarás tarde.

—Yo no conozco ningún Anne y además Simon podría hacer sus necesidades en el baño de abajo... —pensé un poco y se me ocurrió una idea—. Y si no quiere, ¡que lo haga por la ventana! Total, la vecina ya le ha visto el pajarito más de una vez ...

Por la reja del patio, cuando Simon era más pequeño, la vecina espiaba y como nos bañábamos en la piscina - Simon desnudo, yo con bañador - nos vio ... Un poco espía, la vecina.

—A mí me dice que me espere 5 minutos y ya han pasado 15! —oí que se quejaba Simon.

—¡Roxanne Malfoy! ¡Sale de una vez de una vez del lavabo y la siguiente vez que tengas que ducharte lo haces más temprano, no a las 9!

Según mi reloj eran las 8:50 cuando me he empezado a ducharse. ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que amargar las duchas? ¡Lo ODIO! No quise hacer enfadar más a mi madre, así que cerré el grifo y me enredé con una toalla azul, ya que yo era de Ravenclaw.

Salí por la puerta y vi que la cara de mamá no era la mejor, cuando me miré mi hermano recibí una mirada de reproche que se merecía que me volviera, así que dije:

—Si que conozco una Roxanne Malfoy ... —y dirigiendome a mi hermano le dije—. Chico, la siguiente vez que hayas de ir al baño piensa que ya no estará ocupado para mí. Como tú eres corto, dudo que entres a mi residencia ...

Noté que Simon me habría contestado si no fuera que la madre fue más rápida que él y lo envió al baño mientras yo iba hacia mi habitación como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Yo y mi hermano no nos parecemos en nada y a veces pienso si realmente somos hermanos. Yo tengo el pelo rubio oscuro, que cada vez se me está volviendo más castaño, como los tiene mi abuela materna. Mis ojos, grises como la piedra, me recuerdan que aunque vaya a Ravenclaw soy una Malfoy. Tengo la cara un poco pecosa, pero no tanto como el abuelo Ron o mamá. Mi hermano es otra cosa. Es pelirrojo como los Weasley pero la cara pálida como todos los Slytherins. De carácter somos contrarios. Yo tengo la inteligencia y el ingenio de los Ravenclaw y él tiene la astucia y el afán de poder de los Slytherins. A mí si no hubiera ido a Ravenclaw, habría ido a Gryffindor y creo que por eso nos odiamos a muerte. Pero también nos amamos, claro.

Al cabo de un buen rato aparecí por la puerta de la cocina y vi que mi padre estaba preparando el desayuno. Lo saludé y tras esperar un buen rato que la tortuga de mi hermano se pusiera la leche del tetrabrik, le arrebaté de las manos porque tardaba demasiado. Me puse la cantidad que yo quería a mi taza sin escuchar las quejas de mi hermano.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos todo el mundo había acabado de desayunar, y mientras el Papa salía por la puerta de la cocina, me dijo:

—Anne, ve a buscar la tu lechuza y el duque de Simon.

—¿Y por qué no va Simon? Ya tiene 11 años ...

—Porqué si recuerdo bien ya le hiciste llevar tu lechuza el año pasado y por poco se despeña escaleras abajo. Él vendrá conmigo y ya hará otra cosa —dijo papá, mientras muy sospechosamente le guiñaba el ojo.

Yo, enfurruñada, salí de la cocina y fui a mi habitación. Cogí mi lechuza e iba a bajar las escaleras cuando me vio mi padre, y con la mirada me ''hice notar'' que no llevaba el duque de mi querido hermanito. Poniendo los ojos en blanco volví a subir los tres escalones que había bajado y cogí el bicho de mi hermano.

Entre una cosa y otra se podría decir que la familia Malfoy salió de su casa en dirección a Kings Cross a los 20 minutos . Descubrí el porqué del guiño de ojo: mi hermano, se ve, le había pedido —no sé cuánto— a mi padre que le enseñara a ver cómo lo hacía porqué nuestras cosas entrasen en el maletero de nuestro coche del año de la picor —¡del 2029, imaginaos!—.

Cuando llegamos a la estación, caminé altiva por delante de los padres y de mi hermano, porque me había peleado con mi hermano y este no me pedía perdón. Como que iba primera, fui la primera en ver los andenes 9 y 10 y a la chica que había apoyada con la preocupación por cara. La reconocí enseguida, era una de mis mejores amigas, que era hija de muggles, con el pelo negro como el carbón y tan largo. La cara me cambió.

—Cristine, ¿que haces aquí?

—¿Recuerdas la nueva ley que pusieron de que los muggles no pueden entrar en el andén y que los hijos de estos muggles no pueden entrar por la barrera solos? Pues, eso.

De repente pensé. Como odiaba el actual gobierno y el consejero de mierda que era de Slytherin y que se veía que por culpa de un trauma infantil —esto se rumoreaba— odiaba los Muggles y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ellos. Y, total, que por lo había hecho esta nueva norma hacía pocas semanas.

—Ostras, ¡ya no pensaba en ella! Este gobierno es una mierda... Mira que poner eso de norma —murmuré—. ¿Hace mucho que me esperas?

—No, no mucho.

—¿Agathe y Julie no han venido todavía?

—Cuando he llegado he visto a Julie de lejos y la he llamado y nada, la he intentado atrapar pero era demasiado lejos ... Y en cuanto a Agathe, supongo que ha venido antes ¡y estaba preocupada por si tú ya habías entrado!

—Por suerte hoy he llegado tarde, que si no ...

En su cara apareció una sonrisa, y yo también hice una. Cogimos nuestros carros y fuimos hacia la barrera. Antes de ir me volví atrás, y vi que mi hermano y mis padres eran bastante cerca, en medio de la multitud.

Cuando llegamos al otro lado, fuimos empujadas entre la multitud, ahora hacia aquí y ahora para allá. Fuimos a dejar nuestras maletas en el tren, pero cuando me disponía a subir al vehículo, sentí que mis padres me llamaban. Tenía que despedirse de ellos, ya que no los vería hasta la Navidad. Hice una mirada a mi amiga para que me esperara. Y volví atrás con la maleta en el tren, que dentro de poco molestaría.

Cuando llegué a mis padres, vi que Simón era más atrás que ellos hablando con nuestro primo Mark, que era de la misma edad que él . Bueno, así no tendré que verlo —con suerte— hasta hoy por la noche.

—¿Que no te pensabas despedirte de nosotros? —me medio regañó papá, pero yo sabía que él no me reñía, porque aunque lo quisiera disimular se veía que se le estaba escapando la risa por debajo la nariz.

—Yo ... ¡iba a dejar la maleta y volvía!

Y me abracé a mis padres, a los que no los vería hasta el día de Navidad o quién sabe si más tarde. Enseguida vino mi hermano y no sé porque de mi boca salió el 'Perdóname' que me había jurado que no saldría. Él, aunque nos veríamos en Hogwarts, me dio un abrazo; como los otros cuatro años. Sentí gritos y gente que hablaba fuerte en la entrada del vagón. En mi cabeza se encendió una luz que decía "Maleta". Y éste era el motivo.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudimos subir al tren y buscamos nuestras amigas, finalmente las encontramos y nos sentamos con Julie y Agathe en un compartimento. Y el tren arrancó, hacia la escuela donde ese año me graduaría por los Extásis.

**THE END  
**


End file.
